


Just A Man

by cleoday



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Body Worship, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Loyalty Kink, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleoday/pseuds/cleoday
Summary: Bucky returns home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Ramonda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: We die afen and afen





	Just A Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Bucky found her sitting by one of the high windows, her head bowed. Even though his approach was silent, he knew she was aware of his presence. He appreciated her silhouette, the graceful length of her neck bent in contemplation and the sharp points of her shoulders. He sank to his knees just behind her, content to wait for the queen's acknowledgement. 

"You came back," she said at last.

"I like to think of it more as coming home--if that's not too much of a presumption."

Ramonda's face was in shadow when she turned her body to profile and looked at him, but he could feel her eyes on him. Bucky closed his, bowing his head in supplication. He'd been away for months helping the Avengers mop up some of the issues that restoringthe dusted part of humanity had caused. But the entire time, his thoughts were in Wakanda. 

"You long to return to your little patch of valley, your goats."

"Among other things." Bucky did not try to keep the smile out of his voice. 

"Don't be coy with me." There was no note of sharpness in Ramonda’s voice. Queen or not, she was a woman who could command legions with a tone that was as self-assured as it was even. She extended her slender hands, waiting.

He took her hands and kissed them before putting his head in her lap, breathing in the scent of her clothing, her perfume. "I missed you, Ramonda."

"I'm glad you returned." She began to run her fingers through his hair lightly, and Bucky sighed. 

Shuri had practically pounced on him the moment he set foot on Wakandan soil. She wanted to know everything about what he had seen and done, how his arm was holding up. She wanted to drag him down to her lab to show him all the new things she'd developed in his absence and only accepted the delay of this visit with great reluctance. Okoye had grunted, and he knew that was as much acknowledgement as he would get from her. Bucky respected that as a kindred spirit. And T'Challa had mercifully not kept him from his desired destination. Tos peak of it or linger on why Bucky was so eager would have embarrassed them both. 

Now that he was here, Bucky’s mind and heart were content. His body, firm and fit as it was, was tired. But the firm scrap of Ramonda’s nails against his scalp was enough to awaken desires that he’d held in check while he was away. 

With his hand—the one he was born with— Bucky lifted Ramonda’s long skirt, letting his fingertips brush her bare knee. He felt her palm on his cheek, lifting his head off of her lap and tipping his chin back for a kiss. 

Bucky gave himself to her, yielding his lips, his mouth to hers. When the kiss broke, he shifted so he could remove his prosthetic. 

“You don’t have to do that. I’m not afraid of you.” She had said it before. 

“I know. But here with you...I want to be just a man.” Not a soldier. Not an anomaly of time. 

“Just,” she began, and Bucky could hear her smile before he saw it, “a man.”

“If you’ll have me,”

She opened her legs as her answer. Bucky kissed the delicate skin of her inner thighs, taking his time. He felt her body relax into her chair, and that was when he pressed his mouth to her cunt, slipping his tongue past the wild pubic curls that had so shocked him the first time he saw Ramonda naked. His delight, though, was the same as it had been then. And now, Bucky luxuriated in her taste while he took his time with her clit. 

She was almost silent, but Bucky knew what the vibration of joy throughout her body felt like. And he gave her all of his attention, forgetting his own erection for later if that’s what Ramonda wanted. When she came, it was with a single, long and shuddering cry, an affirmation that filled Bucky to brimming with satisfaction. 

“Thank you,” he murmured into her thigh before looking up into her dark brown eyes. The tug he felt on his hair was tender. It told him to come to bed. 

“Welcome home,” Ramonda said over her shoulder as he followed her there.


End file.
